Halloweens Prize
by Naturegirl360
Summary: Dawn is just on her usual travels with Ash and Brock, until she's invited to Zoey's Halloweens party. When at the party Zoey declares that theirs a Halloween King and Queen competition; Dawn has no idea what's in store for her, well Paul Shinji that's who. Ikarishipping One-Shot.


**Hay, Naturegirl360 here,**

**I know it's a day late, but. Happy Halloween! Ok this is my first one-shot story, I hope you like it, took me forever to think of an idea.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (Sorry Guys, no Wolfy and Sapphire today).**

Halloweens Prize

"Happy Halloween, Ash" I said as Piplup jumped on top of Ash. He sat up from sleeping on his bed, as well Pikachu that used his tail to rub his eyes. "You seem cheerful this morning, Dawn" said Brock coming into our room that we rented at the Pokémon centre *He properly was flirting Nurse Joy* I thought with a sweat-drop.

"Yeh, I love Halloween. That means I can dress up in my costume, which I bought yesterday" I said jumping up and down with excitement. "So that's what you were up to yesterday" said Ash putting on his cap, even though his hair was a mess.

"But Dawn, don't you think you're a little **old** for Halloween, now?" said Brock, "Oh come on, I maybe sixteen but I still can go to the parties and stuff" I pointed out. When Ash finally became a Pokémon Master in Unova, he decided to come back to see me, I don't know why? Though, "Well, I'm hungry let's get some food and then we're back on the road" Said Ash running out of bed and down the hall.

-After Breakfast-

I finished packing and since we had loads of time, before we went back on our journey, I decided to go for a walk. So I went to the park by a beautiful crystal blue lake; I let Piplup, Pachirisu and Buneary out to play. "Hay, Dawn" I hear a familiar voice as well another "Hay, De-De". I snapped as I turned to Kenny and Zoey and told Kenny the billionth time. "Stop calling me De-De... Oh, hi Zoey" I forgot that Kenny and Zoey were now travelling with each over. *I guess that Kenny finally got over me, because I have an interest in someone else* I thought to myself.

"It's good to see you in a long time, Dawn" Zoey smiled, and then she looked like that she remember something and continued "Oh, Happy Halloween. I got a party going on tonight, want to come. Ash and Brock are invited as well followed by some other people we** know in the region**"she did a suspicious grin when she finished.

I thought for a minute then screamed "sure, I l-o-v-e parties and Halloween!" Kenny then grinned and replied "Can't wait to see you there then... Oh, by the way, it's one of the guests birthday today, so make sure that he or she has a fun time *Mumbles* since he or she doesn't know how to have fun".

-After the chat, about the party details-

I waved good-bye to them as I ran back to the Pokémon centre, *I wonder whose birthday it is. He or she's birthday is on a holiday as well mine, since mines on Valentine's Day.* I thought as I entered the Centre.

I burst through our room door as I told Ash and Brock "Ash, *Pant* Brock *Pant* invited to *Pant* Halloween Party *Pant* you two as well *Pant*". They both looked confused as I tried to catch my breath then tried again "Zoey and Kenny, invited us to a Halloween party tonight, as well all of the other people we know in the region, also they said it's one of the guest's birthday." "Ohhhhhh", they both said after me.

"I wonder whose birthday it is; it can't be Zoey and Kenny, of course. Barry's was last month, and I don't want to relive that, I still got a headache from all of his shouting of reminding us of his birthday." Said Brock which followed by a sweat-drop from all of us.

Ash scratched his head while he said "Well, I don't know who else it could be. The only other people I know are that I barely know anything about them; Apart from those jerks." I knew straight away who Ash meant, Ursula the coordinator as well my rude rival.

And then I froze as I thought of the other one... Paul Shinji, my one and only crush since I started my travels, of course. I told Zoey about him when I was 13, I can't believe she still remember that, and by the way Kenny was grinning, Zoey must have told Kenny.

"Err, Dawn?" said Ash waving a hand in front of me, "Y-yeh, I'm fine. No need to worry!" I replied straight away as well my famous line. "Well, any-way let's get ready for the party, I might ask Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, if they want to be my date" said Brock zooming out in a day-dream, then crogunk gave him a poison jab to snap out of it, Me and Ash both sweat-dropped as he was dragged away.

-At the Party-

We arrived at the party in the village hall as the music filled the air, everyone was in a costume. Ash was a toilet papered mummy (Pikachu electrified his vampire costume, by accident), Brock a broken-hearted ghost (He got rejected by both Nurse Joy **and** Officer Jenny) and I was a Dark Angel, I had a black feathery dress that went down just before my knees, with a pink belt and a black heart buckle; some black gloves; black and pink pumps. And finally, of course, the Fake Black Angel-Wings.

"Hay, Dawn you made it" said Zoey wearing a cute witch costume, while I saw Kenny behind wearing a zombie costume. "Thanks, at least I got to wear this cute Dark Angel costume I found" I squealed with excitement.

"Huh... Hay Ash, and gang, what are you doing here?" said Barry coming over, wearing a Gible Pokémon Costume as well holding a cup full of punch. "Err, Barry. Why are you wearing a Gible costume?" Kenny questioned. "Because their scary, remember that one time, when Ash's Gible ate my ticket, I hate Gible!" He answered looking terrified, as we all sweat-dropped in embarrassment for Barry.

"Any-way as I was saying, you would not believe it. **Thee **Paul Shinji is here, I can't believe it myself. As his number one fan of course, this is the biggest thing for me, ever! Oh, I almost forgot that it's his 17th birthday today", Barry continued.

"What! Paul is here? So, it's his birthday today" said Ash, I was frozen in my tracks again *what am I going to do? I don't know how to face him, what if he hates me more since I last saw him at the summer holidays* I thought to myself "Dawn, are you ok?" asked Brock out of his misery. "Yeh, I'm fine, no need to worry" I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Ha, I can't believe that **De-De** is here" said the Jerkett Ursula wearing a fairy Princess Costume. "What the heck? You know it is a **Halloween** party, not a fairy party for three year olds." I told Ursula. "Nice one, Dawn" cheered Ash, "Oh really, then why are you wearing an Angel costume?" said Ursula.

"I'm a **Dark** Angel, there demon Angels that work for the master, the **devil**" I said with a grin. "Well, this might be interesting, **Troublesome**" I heard the familiar voice; I turned around to see Paul wearing a **Devil** costume. I turned pale as I said "O-oh, h-hi Paul", *Out of everyone, why did it have to be Paul?* I thought out of irritation.

Then I heard a microphone go off as I then saw Zoey on the DJ's stage "Hay everyone, welcome to my party and happy Halloween. Thanks to you all coming, tonight. Also I like to announce a competition for the Halloween King and Queen..." Then we all cheered as she continued "you can all vote, not yourself, for the best costume. But that's not, once the king and Queen has been announced, they will have a celebration dance **and **kiss in front of everyone".

We cheered even loader and started to dance, "this will be so easy, it's so obvious that I'm going to win and Paul as well, his lips will be **mine**" Ursula boasted at me, she even slightly knew that I had a crush on Paul. "You wish, and for Paul. I don't really care about him" I said with a slight lie, I saw Paul in the background looking at us, in some-way he was more grumpy than usual and he walked off.

*What is wrong with him?* I thought, but I let it slip and went to get some punch. Afterward it was my turn to vote, since you just have to tick a box and know ones going to say who signed it, I voted for Paul. I had to be honest; he looked hot in a Devil costume, a bad boy as a bad demon.

I went back to dance for half an hour, after that Zoey came to me and said" Hay, Dawn. So, How's you and your little crush" I looked at her like to be quiet, but she continued "don't worry he's at the voting booth, your secret's safe with me... I might have told Kenny, but he's over you now" I sighed and replied "I'm even more in love with him than ever, I just can't stop thinking about him" Zoey put her hand on my shoulder then said to me " Don't worry, my plan will **hopefully** work" I paused as she said the last word "p-plan? What do you mean?"

"Remember when you first told me, that you fancied him" Zoey told me. *I did remember*

-Flash back-

I was getting ready for my contest, making sure that my hair looks nice "A thirteen year old has to look good..."*but no one can look as good as Paul*.

"Hay, Dawn. Are you ok? You have been starring at yourself for the past five minutes" said Zoey in her coordinator outfit. "Huh? Oh, hi Zoey, yeh I'm fine just thinking", "About whom?" Zoey replied with a suspicious grin.

"Err... Ok, just don't tell **anyone**" I said while Zoey motioned her hand to carry on. So I continued "I Dawn Hikari is in love with Paul Shinji... I-I just can't stop thinking about him, I'll just want to be with him so bad" Zoey sorted out my hair and said "As you always say, 'no need to worry' right, I'll help you and that's a **promise**".

-At the present-

"Oh yeh, so you planned the party, invited me and Paul, then we would get closer and closer" I remembered. "Bingo, as well hopefully you two will be Halloweens king and Queen, since your sense of style and his good looks, you both **have** to win" Zoey replied dancing away.

"Err, Zoey we got a problem" said Kenny holding a load of voting forms. "What's wrong Kenny?" I asked "There's no way people voted more than once I got twice as much as I should have" he replied. "Dawn, how about you go and find the rest, me and Kenny will sort this out" said Zoey, so I went to find Paul.

-Twenty minutes later-

I went around the hall about five times now and there still was no sign of Paul, so I gave up and went outside for some air, as I was pretending to dance the whole time. I went to a bench that was by a crystal blue lake. "Mind if I sit here as well, **troublesome**" I turned my head and saw Paul, "Sure, you still don't remember my name?" I replied as he sat down.

"I do remember, it's just I find that nickname... Cute, a lot better than **De-De" **he said with his trademark smirk, I blinked then replied "Did Paul Shinji just say **cute** and then smile?" he nodded I then decided to play with him a little then I pretended to be an idiot and said "Ok, who are you and what have you done to real Paul" he chuckled as he replied "It's me alright, I can be like that when I want to..." He then looked up to the sky full of stars with the beautiful full, clear moon and continued "Tonight is really beautiful... But I know something that is even more beautiful."

I tilted my head to the side confused "More beautiful...*whispers* I wonder what he finds more beautiful then stars" I whispered to myself not knowing that he could hear every word. "I think we should head back to the party, the voting would be over by now" He said while looking back at me, in some way with care in his eyes. I shyly nodded as we went back.

-At the party-

"Ok the votes are now been collected and counted, so the winner of the Halloween's King is..." said Kenny, as I was waiting desperately to know if Paul won. He was right next to me, very closely in fact, waiting for the results. "Paul Shinji!" Shouted Kenny, as Paul moved from my side to the stage while he was crowned by two coordinators me and Zoey meet over the years.

"And now for the Halloweens Queen, the winner is..." said Zoey, as I crossed my fingers praying to win, but what I didn't know that Paul saw me while doing so. "A draw between Ursula and Dawn", Zoey continued*A draw* I thought. But either way I went up to the stage with Ursula, "but! There has been cheating going on; we had doubled the amount of votes for Ursula. And with the help of my friend Kenny, we discovered that Ursula had done more than one vote, **all** of herself. Since that, Ursula is disqualified from the competition... So, the Halloween's Queen is Dawn" Zoey finished, while two male coordinators crowned me; and Ursula was throwing a tantrum out of the village hall.

Paul and I went to the centre of the hall, for our Halloween King and Queen dance. He took my hand and we started to dance of what seemed like magic, full of grace and beauty. "You're quite a dancer, Troublesome" Said Paul in a gentle matter; I blushed as I replied "Thank you... Oh, Happy Birthday by the way", he looked surprised as he then continued "You remembered my birthday? Well, I do have to say, this **was** the best birthday ever".

I tilted my head to the side and said "Why?" we then stopped dancing as he then said "because I'm with the one I find the most beautiful person a guy can ever be with, my **dark Angel** that has amazing sapphire eyes that sparkle like no star or diamond could" he lifted my chin with his free hand that wasn't touching mine hand; and kissed me on the lips.

What seemed like hours we parted and I my head on his shoulder, while we heard cheers in the background "I've been waiting a long to touch your lips" Paul said as I looked at him "I love you" I finally told him, then he smiled and replied "I love you too" as then we kissed again passionately.

**Me: Well, I think that I did a great job on that, even though I struggle keeping stories short.**

**Paul: For once I'm going to agree with you.**

**Me: you're just being nice, because you finally got to kiss Dawn, right?**

**Paul:*Walks away blushing like crazy***

**Dawn: You're great, when it comes to either embarrassing or pleasing Paul.**

**Me: Thanks Dawn. Well, anyway hope you enjoyed the story One-Shot, Happy Halloween!**

**Naturegirl360 out.**


End file.
